Cecily Vaughn
Cecily Vaughn (born Cecily Lancaster in 1961) is a minor character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. A home-maker married to the owner of a truck business, Cecily was a major influential figure in the lives of her daughters Kat and Julie when they grew up. Biography Cecily was born in East Providence, Rhode Island, the older of two sisters whose parents were extremely conservative. Even as Cecily and her sister Shirley Lancaster grew up amidst great social change her parents convinced her to stick to classic gender roles, thus after high school both just continued to live at home while holding down waitress jobs with no goals beyond except finding husbands. Cecily eventually met her future husband Kevin Vaughn when he stopped by her diner and a short year later they got married, eventually giving birth to Kat Vaughn and Julie Vaughn. Since Kevin was on the road a lot due to his job as a trucker and later the owner of a trucking company Cecily was the key parental figure in the lives of her daughters. Cecily raised the girls at home when they were young, though imparting different values than those of her own parents, and took an active role in their social interests they got older, even becoming an assistant coach on Kat's soccer team. Cecily remained supportive of any decision the girls made, hoping they'd learn any perceived mistakes on their own, such as Kat's friendship with Deidre Howard or Julie's lack of social commitments on weekends in lieu of extra studying. Since the girls left for Decker State College however Cecily started to feel like she needed more to do in life, and with Kevin still not around enough Cecily's started to question how healthy her marriage really is. After not hearing from Julie by phone or video chat in a few weeks Cecily decided to travel to Malibu earlier than planned, confronting Kat about her sister's odd communication habits. Julie had secretly been frozen in time for nearly a month but fortunately was restored just in time to put Cecily at ease, the mother finally getting a chance to meet Tucker Holmes. Wanting to remain close with her daughters Cecily elected to look for a new home in Malibu, which resulted in her getting an apartment in Victoria Towers after Erika Stone influenced Carey Daniels to let her in. Despite the hostile first meeting Cecily quickly befriended Carey, doing the same with Erika. Not a week after moving to Malibu Cecily ended up entangled in matters concerning her daughters. While stopping in Stillsville on their way to Salt Lake City for the Tri-State Conference Final Cecily and virtually everyone else ended up frozen by Annabelle Carter and Isaac Carter. Cecily remained unaware of the true cause of the incident but it did shake her a bit. Sandy Vanholt later targeted Cecily to avoid any complications after kidnapping Kat, turning them both into statues in her collection. Personal Information * Current Age: 48 * Height: 5'5" * Weight: 117 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34C * Hypnosis Rating: 1 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Nickname: Mrs. V Residence Cecily's home is an apartment in Victoria Towers in Malibu. Cecily's apartment number is 2905 on the twenty-ninth floor. The entrance to the apartment is a hardwood floor foyer with twin closets and beyond a lowered carpeted living room space with balcony access. Half-walls separate the dining area and kitchen from the living room in. There are hallways on either side of the apartment, south one leading to two bedrooms and a bathroom while the north one leads to the master bedroom, a bathroom and a laundry. Relationships Family * Kevin Vaughn, Husband * Kat Vaughn, Daughter * Julie Vaughn, Daughter * Shirley Lancaster, Sister Friends * Erika Stone * Carey Daniels * Madeline Howard Appearances * Tucker's Wand XXXI: The Number of Love * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Fractured Time * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Trivia * Cecily is based on actress Heather Locklear. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse